


[Podfic] Casualty

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mary died alone in Morocco, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud, Trauma/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock renders assistance at a hit-and-run and is left deeply shocked. When the accident turns into a case, John moves back in to 221b to help—and finds that Sherlock has way oversold his image as an emotionless thinking machine
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 64
Kudos: 112





	1. Driver. Star. Tattoo. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Casualty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141533) by [Silvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergirl/pseuds/Silvergirl). 



> Welcome to my latest offering. This comes as a surprise to the lovely author, Silvergirl (gosh, I hope it's a nice surprise!), since I haven't asked permission. To have done so would have spoiled the surprise, somewhat.  
> I thoroughly enjoyed this story, which wraps so many lovely elements together - a bit of case, pining, friends to lovers, John being a cracking friend - you get the picture. Silvergirl is relatively new to writing for the fandom but has been an active reader and comment-contributor for a looooong time! It is so lovely to see her first dip a toe and then take a swim in the wonderful world of Sherlock fandom fic-writing and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did!  
> MWAH, you lovely silver girl! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Music: City Pace by Igor Dvorkin, Duncan Pittock and Ellie Kidd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — John. I need you. Can you come? Holborn and Southampton Row. SH
> 
> — Emergency? Case? JW
> 
> — Yes. No. I need you. SH

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [1 Driver. Star Tattoo. Run](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/1-driver-star-tattoo-run/s-6CUUmboHguO)


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie was napping upstairs when Sherlock’s text came and sent adrenaline surging through my bloodstream like molten metal. If he’d ever texted “I need you” before, I couldn’t remember it; I was certain he’d never summoned me and said it wasn’t for a case.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [2 I Need You](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/2-i-need-you/s-KCE12DgVHSr)


	3. No man is an island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft sounded impatient, then continued, more gravely. “The Met has to investigate the vehicular homicide because it was utterly public. But in many ways it is not the real case here. We know something about why it was done, and we will share all the intelligence we have. The real case now is finding Will Simpson, ensuring his survival, and retrieving and deposing him, to bring this criminal organisation to trial. You, Sherlock, will work with Sergeant Donovan on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know what's going on with emails from AO3 at the moment - I seem to be getting mine but waaaaay later than I would normally.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [3 No man is an island](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/3-no-man-is-an-island/s-AqzMtn6dHrM)


	4. Caring is an advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The way you talked with that poor man, Sherlock. The way you cared about his wife. You always ... wanted me to think you couldn’t care about people that way. Why did you hide that part of yourself away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for this great story. Thank you to Silvergirl for your ongoing kindness - keep writing, darling, we love it! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [4 Caring is an advantage](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/4-caring-is-an-advantage/s-obg3WRKQBuk)


End file.
